Tesla Dakota
'Tesla Dakota '''Is a Dark Mage and the first Phoenix Slayer, The phoenix who taught him Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic is the reason the Phoenix Slayer Magic was made according to 'Zero' Hoshigakura, He brought back Klodoa using the lost magic Arc of Time and is now his partner. Apearance Tesla is a normal height and muscular man, He has brown eyes and white hair, He wears a black coat, A white shirt under it, A black tie and black boots. Tesla is always seen with a grin on his face on most occasions, The only times where in it he doesnt show his grin is when his either bored or has nothing to do Personality Tesla has a cruel sense of humor and an insane laughter while he likes to laugh at other peoples pain, Yet he mostly seems calm and emotionless with no care at all. He also has a reckless atitude with others as he always picks fights with others that always end with catastrophic bursts at the end, Tesla somewhat likes to cause that kind of havoc around ashe calls it "fun". Tesla apears to not like being alone while traveling on a mission or simply traveling, That is apparantly the reason why he made Klodoa his traveling partner against his will only to have some company. Despite that Tesla is an intelligent fighter knowing how to trick his enemies in any way possible, He mostly uses the weaknesses he gains the knowledge while in the fight Abilities and Powers 'Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic: 'Tesla is the Darkness Phoenix Slayer which makes him very powerfull and can rival the power of a god slayer, He can generate darkness on any part of his body and renew his power by simply touching his element, And absorbing it. * '''Phoenix Force: '''Tesla was able to awaken the powers of phoenix force in an unknown way with that his powers increase greatly and attains a different apearance, He gets feather like markings on his face and talon like nails on both his fingers and toes. **'Flight: 'By using phoenix force Tesla attains a unique spell that allows him to fly. '''Fire Magic: '''Tesla can use fire magic and has complete mastery over it. *'Black Fire : 'By having Dark Blood Magic Teslas Fire Magic has become infected with it, That allows him to create dark fire that cant be extinguished. **'Funeral: 'Tesla simply makes black fire on both his palms and changes there shape into claws using them for close combat **'Ritual: 'Tesla surounds his arms with black fire and releases an enormous black flame thrower which burns any it comes in contact with to ashes. **'Volcano: 'Tesla creates a black fire ball and throws it under his targets feet, He then releases a large tower of black flames at his target. '''Dark Blood Magic: '''Tesla is able of using dark blood magic, A lost and forbidden magic used only by Dark Mages who have pitch black hearts *'Blood Bath: 'Before being able of using this spell, Tesla implants dark blood into someone once it is done he causes the person great pain, Giving him a slow and painfull death '''Arc Of Time: '''Tesla can use the lost magic Arc of Time, Its unknown how he came across this magic or how skilled he is with it. *'Rebuild: 'Tesla makes an object turn back to was it was before it was broken or damaged, It is the same as Ultears spell only with a different name. *'Rust: 'Tesla makes an object go forward in its time thus making it rust or decay until it fades to dust. '''Self-Destruction Spell: '''It is unknown how Tesla got his hands on this spell yet he only uses it if he wishes to destroy something, He can put the self destruction spell on any object or human and give a cancelling code only he knows. '''Lightning Magic: '''Tesla doesnt use Lightning Magic alot yet he is quite skilled with it. *'Shock: '''Tesla simply charges lightning in his palms and uses it in different ways, Such as making it stream through whatever is affected by electricity such as water or metal. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Tesla has great strength and can shatter a wall down with one hand, He can also break a concrete floor my simply stepping on it without any problem. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Tesla can run in great speed dodging many attacks and quickly countering his enemies attacks. '''Genius intellect: '''Despite not apearing that way, Tesla is a genius combatant and strategist being able of planning out his fight without any problem at all, Not even while being attacked in a middle of a battle makes Tesla lose his focus, Even if Tesla was no chance against his enemy or is near defeat or death he plans an escape or startegy of surviving his situation, He also uses the area hes fighting in to his advantage. '''Immense Endurance: '''Teslas endurance is beyond a normal humans or mages endurance surviving nearly any attack that hits him, He can even endure being stabbed in the stomach and still stand back up with his smile. '''Immense Magical Power: '''The limits of Teslas magical power is immense and powerfull being able of shattering nearly anythign thats near him, He apears to lose control over the release of his magical power if he releases it too much not being able of stopping it. Relationships Klodoa When Tesla first met Klodoa was after that Nirvana was destroyed and the Oracion Seis were defeated, Tesla was curious to what Klodoa was so he fixed him using the Arc of Time after that Klodoa was brought back remembering what happened to him, Klodoa was both shocked and sad at his masters defeat yet had a little joy within him being free until Tesla was happy of knowing that Klodoa was a talking staff that could levitate, He then made Klodoa become his traveling partner by threatning to turn him to dust. Klodoa decided to join Tesla instead of dying once more, They now both travel together and even though Klodoa has no combat use for Tesla he still enjoys having company while traveling, Tesla doesnt carry Klodoa with him but lets him levitate next to him yet he sometimes carries Klodoa if he wants to. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User